What Happened To Us?
by dauntlessreader
Summary: What happens when one day Max finds that she has become pregnant with Fang's child? She runs from her family, that's what. She runs and doesn't tell anybody what is going on. Not even Fang, the father of her child. 5 years later, Fang finds Max and will do whatever it takes to become part of her and their child's lives again. FAX
1. Prologue

**Max POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Why did this happen to me? I don't know. What am I going to do? I don't know. Who am I going to tell? No one.I can't even tell Fang. He would hate me so much. He would want nothing to do with me. We are only 15! He would want nothing to do with either of us. Yes, you read right: **US**.

I stared at the little pink plus sign and it seemed to stare right back. Positive. I was pregnant. With Fang's child. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. I have to get away. I have to leave and never come back. I will raise this baby on my own. I don't need help.

I broke the test and shoved it as far into the trash can as I could. No one could find out. It would be a dead giveaway. I left the bathroom and calmly walked to my bedroom. I didn't stop to talk to anyone in the living room, just walked to my bedroom. As soon as I got there, I shut and locked my door. I grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing things into it. I grabbed one of Fang's hoodies and put it on. I decided I should probably leave a note. I cried the whole time I wrote the few sentences, my silent tears rolling off my cheeks and to the floor. One tear landed on the paper, leaving a small stain behind. I folded the paper and set it on the nightstand next to my bed. It was right next tp the picture of Fang and I.

I stood in the middle of my bedroom with my hand on my stomach. I looked down at my belly and whispered, "I'm sorry you're going to grow up without a daddy." And then I heard it: Faint footsteps coming towards my room and his voice calling for me, "Max. Max, come watch TV with us or something."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and walked towards the window. Once I opened the window, Fang had started to jiggle the door knob. "Max, let me in. Come on, Max. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Right before I stepped out the window I looked back at the door and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you, Fang." I stepped through the window and snapped out my wings, taking to the sky just as Fang broke through the locked door and raced to the open window. "Max!" He called after me. I didn't turn my head because if I did, I would start crying all over again. I kept flying, not knowing where to go. I only thought of Fang and the Flock. Nothing else. A single tear made its way from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

**Fang POV:**

I was sitting in the living room with the rest of the Flock when I saw Max walking towards her room. I got up from my spot on the floor and started to walk towards her room. "Fang," Iggy called. "Where ya goin?"

I turned back and looked at Iggy, "Uh, nowhere. I was just going to talk to Max. That's all." I started walking toawrds her room again and turned the knob on her door. It was locked. She must want some privacy or she could be changing. "Max," I called through the door. "Max, come watch TV with us or something." No reply. All I could hear was her shuffling around the room. It sounded like she was packing a bag. That is never good. I tried talking to her again. "Max, let me in. Come on, Max." Still nothing. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" No answer. It sounded like she was crying. Max never cries. This can't be good.

I jiggled the door knob even though I knew it was locked. "Max, open the door." I heard the creak of the window opening. I had to get in there. She was trying to leave us. I started kicking the door. If I put enough force, I could break through the door. I broke through and saw the window open. I ran over and saw her snap her wings out and take to the sky with a duffle bag over her shoulder. "Max! Max!" At that point the kids had raced into the room and were behind me as I called after her. She didn't even turn her head. "Max!"

She was leaving us. She was leaving me. And she was never coming back. I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes. _Don't cry, Fang. Not in front of the kids. Save it for your pillow. _"Fang," I turned and saw Nudge holding up a sheet of paper. She had left a note. I slowly walked over to Nudge and took the paper from her and read it aloud.

_Dear Fang,_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving you guys. It just has to be done. You won't understand. If you knew the real reason why I'm leaving, you would hate me. You would want nothing to do with me. So, I'm not going to tell you. I have to take care of this on my own. No one can help me. I'm alone in this problem._

_I just wanted to say I was sorry and I love you so much. You will never know how much I love you. If the Flock is reading this, know it is nobody's fault but my own. Please don't call my mom or Ella. I'm not coming back. Don't try to find me or contact me. I will be gone and out of everybody's way. If I stay, it will just make things harder on everyone._

_I love all of you guys very much. Don't forget that._

_-Max_

I had a tear rolling down my cheek by the end of the letter. I set the note on the nightstand and walked out of the room. Luckily, the kids didn't follow. I walked to the front door and slowly pulled it open. I stepped through and slowly walked onto the porch. I ran myhands through my hair and crouched down. I screamed in frustartion. I snapped out my wings and took to the sky. That's when I started to bawl like a baby.

It's all my fault. I pushed her away. She had been acting differently since the night we spent together about three weeks ago. Maybe she regretted it. Maybe she didn't want to do it. We were both supposed to wait until we got married. We are only 15! How could we have done it so young? What if there is something wrong with her? What if I hurt her? God, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. It wasn't even supposed to happen. We were watching a movie together on the couch. The kids went bowling so it was just us home. It started with just one kiss, and then we were making out. Then somehow we made it to my bedroom and...

The next morning, it was pretty awkward. The two of us, together, in my bed, alone, covered with nothing but bed sheets. As soon as she put two and two together she bolted out of the bed, threw her clothes, and raced out of my room faster than I could even sit up. As soon as I got dressed, I ran out of my bedroom to follow her, Of course, Iggy and his pervy-self made a comment, but I ignored it. I followed her to her bedroom just as it was slammed in my face. I made the effort to talk to her but it made no difference. She didn't leave her room for hours. Angel and Nudge had to basically drag her out. She refused to make eye contact with me all day. Eventually, she came into my bedroom and talked to me.

_Flashback; 3 Weeks Ago_

_"Fang?" She walked through my door and lightly closed it behind her._

_I looked up from my laptop and saw her standing at the foot of my bed. "Hey." I closed my laptop and set it next to me. "What's up?"_

_She came over and sat next to me on the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked down at her hands, still refusing eye contact with me. "I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know why I got so upset."_

_"Hey, don't worry about it. We're okay." She did't look up from her hands. "We are okay, right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah everything is perfect."_

_"Okay, that's good. Just because last night happened, doesn't mean we should be any different. I still love you as much as I always have. But my love for you grows stronger everyday."_

_She finally looked up at me, a smirk on her face. "Wow, that was a mouthful. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"_

_I laughed, "I feel fine. Do you feel fine?"_

_She smiled, "Perfect." She leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled against her lips. We were making out, yet again._

_End of Flashback_

God, I have to find her. I have to at least try. I won't lose her. I love her, too much.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fang POV (5 Years Later):**

It has been 5 years since Max left and I haven't given up looking for her. I'm going to find her. The rest of the Flock thinks I'm crazy, but I know she is out there somewhere. And I'm going to find her and bring her back.

I was sitting on the couch watching the news like I do every day. It's all I do: Sit on the couch, watch the news, sit on my bed, read the news on my laptop, eat food, listening to radio news. The rest of the Flock told me to give it up. That she wasn't coming back and I wasn't going to find her. But this morning was different.

On the news, some lady was giving a report on a deadly car accident in the city about 30 minutes from where we were living. Two people died and three others were injured. It was a hit and run. She said that if we had any information to call and blah blah blah. And then I saw her. Max was crossing the street back behind the reporter. I stood up from the couch and dropped the remote. She had a little girl walking next to her, holding her hand. Who is that? Know what, I will figure that out later. Right now I just have to go to the city and talk to her. I ran to the kitchen.

"Iggy! Iggy! I found her!"

Iggy turned around and looked at me, well my general direction with him being blind and all. "Fang, you always think you've found her. Just give it up! She isn't coming back." He turned back to the dinner he was making.

"Fine. I'll go by myself!" I turned to the front door and left. I was going to bring her home. I ran out and snapped out my wings to go to the city.

**Max POV:**

"Mommy!" I turned around and saw my beautiful 4 year old daughter running towards me. A smile spread across my face. I crouched down and opened my arms. She crashed me into me, knocking me over. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. "Hey, beautiful! Did you have fun at school today?" Sure, she is only 4, but she was just starting preschool. I would like my little girl to get the education I didn't.

"Yeah! We learned out ABCs! Do you want me to sing them for you?"

I gave her the biggest smile I could. I put her down and held her hand. "Sure, sweetheart." She began singing her alphabet as we crossed the street to our apartment. Some news crew was outside our building talking about a deadly car accident. Great. Reporters. Note the sarcasm. She finished her alphabet as we approached our building. "Great job, Skai! I'm so proud of you. What do ya say we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" She started jumping up and down. I started laughing. "Okay. Let's go!"

We walked around the corner to our favorite ice cream shop. We don't have a car so we walk everywhere. And I'm sure you're wondering, "Doesn't she have wings?" The answer to your question: Yes, she does. I told her I would teach her how to use them once she is older, the same time I would tell her the truth about her father. We would move out to the country where it's quiet and nobody lives. We could live there and fly around whenever we want. I would quit my job as a waitress at a crappy diner and we would move out there.

We ordered our ice cream and left. We walked back to the apartment buildinmg laughing and eating our ice cream. Our building is so old, you don't need a key to open the front doors. We were walking to the elevator when Skai asked me the question I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear for at least four more years. Bu tI knew it was coming. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" I pushed the call button for the elevator and turned to her, "Skai, honey, Daddy is off fighting the bad guys. He is protecting us." The elevator came and I took her hand and walked her into the elevator.

"Is Daddy ever coming back?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I turn to my daughter and kneel down so I am level with her. "No, sweetie. He isn't coming back." I see tears starting to build in her eyes. "But, tell ya what, when you are older and know how to fly, I will take you to see Daddy. How does that sound?" I saw something light up in her beautiful, dark eyes as she smiled at me. She definitely has her father's eyes. Along with his hair and skin tone. But she has my nose and mouth.

I grabbed her hand as we stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards our door. She was skipping down the hall, pulling me with her. I was laughing and eventually gave in. I started skipping downt the hallway with her. Until I heard his voice: Excuse me, miss. Have you seen this girl?" I stopped where I was. Skai stopped, too. "What's wrong, Mommy?" I looked down at my daughter and tried my best to smile. "Nothing, honey. Come on, let's get inside." I reach down and pick her up, setting her on my hip. I could hear his quiet footsteps coming down the hallway. "Okay, thank you." I dug in my purse for my key but I was too late.

"Max?" I turned and there he was. standing right behind me.

"Fang."


	3. Chapter 2

**Max POV:**

I stared into his dark eyes and he stared back. For a second, he looked like he wanted to hug me, kiss me even, but then his face went back to the emotionless stone I'm used to. I looked at him with pure shock on my face. "Fang, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me. What do you want?"

"To bring you back. The Flock misses you. They want you to come home."

"I _**AM**_home. I'm not going anywhere."

"But, Max-"

"Don't! I left for a reason!" I turned and unlocked the door. "Skai, honey, go in your room and don't come out until I tell you."

"Am I in trouble, Mommy?"

"No, Sweetie. I am just going to talk with this man."

I put her down and she trotted to her bedroom. I turned back to Fang. "Well, you might as well come in." I walked into my apartment with Fang at my heels.

We walked into the living room and fang just stood in the middle of the room like he was uncomfortable. I stood in front of him and motioned to the couch. "Sit." He did, bouncing his leg uncomfortably.

I stood in front of him, hands on my hips. He chuckled. "What on Earth is so damn funny, Fang?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing. You standing like that reminds me of when you used to scold Iggy and the Gasman when they blew something up on accident."

I started to smile at the memory and then remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye. "Where do you come off coming to my home and telling me to come back?"

He opened his mouth to answer but I interrupted. I was far from done.

"I have a life here, Fang! I have a job, an apartment, I have enrolled Skai in preschool! You can't just come here and tell me you want me to come back! I can't just pack up and leave! I left for a reason!"

"And what was that reason? You never told anyone! Just packed up and left without saying why!" He was standing up from the couch now, fists curled at his sides. "We looked for you for 2 years and then they gave up! I didn't! I looked for you every day since the day you left 5 years ago! They started to think the school got you! Or you were dead! I knew you were out there somewhere, so I kept looking. Everyone told me to give up, but I didn't. Know why?"

I felt tears build as he spoke."Don't, Fang. Don't you dare say it." I hated how weak my voice sounded in my own ears. I felt a tear spill over and roll down my cheek.

He took a step forward so his face was only inches from mine. He put his hand on my cheek and gently wiped my tear away with his thumb. He whispered when he spoke, "Because I love you. I care too much to just stand by and watch you walk away."

I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly started to lean forward until our lips were just centimeters apart. I whispered, "I love you, too." And then I kissed him.

He was shocked for a second, but quickly kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. It felt amazing to kiss him again. It's been years since the last time we kissed. I could feel a small smile playing on his lips as we kissed. It made me smile a little, too. I had completely forgotten about my four year old daughter in the next room.

"Mommy?" I immediately broke the kiss and turned. Skai was peeking around the edge of the doorway to her bedroom. Fang's face went stone hard again. I turned back to fang and saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Skai," I said, not taking my eyes off of Fang's face. "Go back in your room. I will call you out in a few minutes." She turned and I heard her door close. Fang stared at me.

"I was going to ask you about her. Who is she?"

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You might want to sit down again." He looked almost worried and stood a minute before sitting on the couch.

"Okay, Fang—"

"Did you meet someone? After you left? You leave, meet someone, and get pregnant!" He seemed really angry all of a sudden.

"Fang—"

"I can't believe you!" He stood up.

"Fang, just sit—"

"I thought you loved me!" He was yelling now.

"Skai is your daughter, Fang!" I shouted. That definitely shut him up. A look of shock crossed his face.

"What?" He said almost breathlessly. He looked as though he was going to faint.

"Okay, sit down." I said, feeling concerned. He just stood there. "Sit down and I will explain everything." He slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, 5 years ago we spent the night together, but we had forgotten protection. I don't think it was supposed to happen, it just did. Believe me, I don't regret it. But, when I didn't get my period a few days later, I knew something wasn't right. I went to the drug store to buy a test, but I had to wait two weeks to use it. That's why I seemed so on edge the days before I left. I was really scared. I didn't know what I was going to do if it turned out positive. That morning I took the test, my heart sank. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind: Leave. I thought that if I left, it would make things a hell of a lot easier on myself and you guys. I wasn't really thinking, just packed, left a note, and flew off. I didn't know where I was going so I just flew around for a few hours, found a tree, and cried my eyes out. I cried because I didn't know what to do and I missed you like crazy. Once I finished crying I put a plan together. I slept in that tree that night. I was thinking about going back because the tree was only a few blocks from the house. I decided against it because I thought if I went back I would only hurt you guys. So I settled down in the next town over that way when Skai grew up I could bring her back there and show her how to fly and… bring her to meet her father. After Skai was born, I moved in here for a more permanent place to stay. I got a job as a waitress at the diner down the street so I would be able to pay for rent and food and an education for my – our – daughter. Everything was going great. And then you showed up today. I don't know why but, I felt relief but also anger when I saw you. So, that's pretty much everything."

He was sitting there staring at his hands. He was silent for a minute before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"He as so quiet when he spoke, I barely heard him.

"I was scared."

He finally looked up from his hands and looked me in the eye. "Why?"

"Because I thought you would hate me. You wouldn't want anything to do with me or Skai. I thought leaving would make things a little easier on everyone. But, I was wrong."

"And where does she think her father is?"

I smiled a little. "Skai," I shouted. "You can come out now."

Skai peeked around the corner before she slowly came walking to me. She came over and sat on my lap. She kept her head down, obviously shy.

I looked at Fang when I spoke,"Skai, can you tell me where your daddy is?"

Skai looked at me, "Daddy is off fighting the bad guys. He is protecting us."

I looked down at her and smiled."Yeah. Have I ever told you what he looks like?"

"No."

"He has dark brown eyes that almost look black, just like your's. His hair is black, like your's. And he wears a lot of black clothes."

Skai looked at Fang and tilted her head to the side like a confused golden retriever. Then she turned to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

I smiled and looked at her, "Yes, sweetie. He is your daddy." She whispered in my ear again but I was hesitant on my answer. But I gave in a said yes.

I watched as she got up and off my lap and slowly started walking towards Fang. He slowly stood up from the couch seeming uncomfortable. But then she wrapped her little arms around his legs and pressed her cheek to his thigh, hugging his legs with a death grip. He tensed for a second but his eyes softened as he reached down and hugged her back. A small smile started to spread across his lips. I saw a tear prick at the corner of his eye.

**Fang POV:**

From the moment I felt her little arms wrap around my legs, I knew I had to be there for Max and my daughter. I can't let Max stay here to take care of our daughter by herself.

I take a look at Skai. It looks like I'm looking in a mirror. I see my eyes, my hair, and my skin. But Max is in there, too. Her nose and… Those lips. Soft and shaped like an angel's.

My gaze was taken away by the sound of the TV. It shows many faces of fugitives but I ignore them. I smell grease and turn my head. Skai managed to climb up and sit on my lap. She was watching Veggie Tales. I see Max walk out in what looks like a '60s waitress outfit.

"So, how do I look?" She asked.

I made a face like I was disgusted. "I think the '60s called, they want their outfit back."

"Well, you get what you get."

"True."

We sit in silence and Skai soon falls asleep. I move her off of me and lay her on the couch.

I see Max stand up and walk towards what I assume is her bedroom. I get up from the couch and follow her. I walk in and see her standing with something in her hands I can't tell what it is so I walk up behind her. When I see what it is, I feel my own breath catch causing Max to jump and turn towards me. "You scared me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed. Where did you get that?" I pointed at what she was holding. It was a picture of the Flock from almost 6 years before. Iggy and Nudge were smiling big, cheesy smiles; Angel and Gazzy looked like they were fighting about something; Total and Akila sitting next to each other; and me and Max kissing in the back. Max's mom had taken the picture. Max looked back down at the picture.

"I put it in my bag the day I left. I look at it every day before I go to the diner."

"So, you're leaving."

"Yes. I already called Skai's babysitter, she is on her way. So, I think you should go back to the Flock. They are probably worried." She didn't take her eyes off of the picture.

"Okay. Do you want to come see everyone sometime?"

"I would love to, but what about Skai?"

"Bring her. I'm sure Nudge and Angel would love to meet her."

"I'll think about it."

I smiled, "Okay." I lightly reached out and touched her waist. She looked up from the picture just as I pressed my lips to her's. She quickly responded by kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck as I snaked mine tight around her waist. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever. I felt myself shut the rest of the world out and only think about her. She eventually, but reluctantly, broke off the kiss.

"I have to finish getting ready."She was smiling.

"Okay." Only then did I realize I was smiling as well. I slowly backed out of the room and walked to the couch. I plant a kiss on Skai's forehead. _My daughter, _I thought. It still seems crazy that I have a daughter. I walk to the door and slowly pull it open, reluctant to leave. But I do. I walk out of the building and eventually, out of town.

As soon as I am out of town, I run and snap out my wings, I couldn't wait to tell everyone I found her. She may actually come back! She will be mine again. Who knows, I might ask her to marry me.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N The bold print is my friend Nathan's writing and the regular is mine. We have decided to co-write this story.**

**Max POV:**

**I walked down to the diner and it was rush hour. Cars parked on the side of the road, parking lot full, and cars in the grass. People come here because it's better than McDonald's but worse than Red Lobster.** I know, I know, it's hard to beat McDonald's but we did.

I walk through the front doors into the sea of people. Note to self: Talk to boss about shift change. I really hate rush hour because there are the cranky old people and the people who are just jackasses. But there are also the regulars who come the same time every day. Most of them are nice and funny, except one guy. Sam. If you are thinking of the Sam from school in Virginia, you would be right. He is always flirting with me and trying to get me to go out with him.

**I walk to the counter and put my purse and jacket in the cubbie hole. I put on my apron, grabbed my pen and book and went to find my tables.**

**I look at the table chart and I have tables 12, 13, 17, and… 11. The same table as Sam.**

**First Fang, now this? Today's not my day. I walk up to his table and smile. **He looks up at me.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous."

"Don't call me that. What can I get you today?"

"Well, I would like a dinner with a very pretty girl."

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine, just a coffee." I turn to walk away but feel a hand grasp my wrist. I exhale loudly. "Sam, for the last time I will not – " I stop as soon as I turn and see the familiar face with blond hair.

"Dylan?" I ask breathlessly.

**Fang POV:**

As soon as I touch the ground I bolt for the door. I swing it open breathing heavily. Four bird kid heads turn toward me.

"Fang!" Angel screams and envelops me in a big hug. I hug her back.

"Hey, Ange." I say, still feeling breathless.

"Where were you? Everyone started to freak out when you left! We thought…" Her voice trails off.

I pull away and look at her. "Angel, I will never leave you guys again. That was the worst mistake of my life." I hug her again. "I went to find Max."

She pulls away and looks at me with big eyes. "I found her." She begins jumping up and down squealing. I eventually got her to calm down enough for me to get her and everybody else to sit down. Nudge is the first to speak.

"Oh my god! Did you see her?! Did you talk to her?! Did she look any different?! I can't wait to see her! She is coming, right? Of course she is! Oh my god! We can be the way we used to! I will _so _take her shopping! We can – hmph." Gazzy smacked his hand over her mouth.

"Time to mute the Nudge Channel." He said.

I look at Gazzy as if to say thank you. He just nods. Time to start explaining.

"Okay, there is a lot to explain. And I don't know where to start."

"How about with where she is and why she left." Iggy said.

"She lives in the town a half hour away. The reason she left will take a lot of explaining."

They get comfortable and stare at me, waiting for the explanation. I take a deep breath and quickly begin to explain. I talk about everything but left out why she left.

"But that doesn't explain why she left." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, about that. She left because she was pregnant with my daughter." Everybody gasps. "Yeah, I was pretty shocked, too."

About ten minutes of silence went by before Angel spoke up. "What's her name?"

I smile. "Skai. Her name is Skai Ride."

I can tell Angel likes her name because her face immediately lights up. "When do we get to meet her?" She seems anxious.

"Her and Max might stop by later this afternoon." Everyone begins cheering, their happiness evident. I can't help chuckling to myself.

**Max POV:**

"Dylan, what do you want?"

**"I want you. I also want a burger but that's all."**

**"Well, I can get the burger but you need to let go of me!"**

**I pull my arm back and it hits a tray that my co-worker, Becky, is holding. There is a burger on it that flies toward the kitchen and lands in the fryer. **

**The person on the job grabs tongs and takes it out. He sets it on a plate and takes a bite of it. His face grows into a smile.**

**"That's amazing!" He said.**

**That's when everyone gets up and runs for the counter. I am pushed around until I reach the door. This is my chance to run.**

I run down the street towards my apartment. I run up the stairs to our apartment. I dig in my pocket for my keys but realize that I left them at the diner.

"Dammit!" I start pounding on the door until Laura, Skai's babysitter, answers the door in a panic.

"Max," She says, concern evident in her voice. "What's going on?"

I push through the door and race to my room to grab my duffel bag. I immediately start stuffing clothes in my bag. I grab the picture of the Flock off of my nightstand and throw it in my bag. I zip the bag and throw it over my shoulder. I walk out of my room and see Skai standing in the living room, terror showing in her eyes.

"What's happening, Mommy?" Skai says. I calmly walk over to her and knell down so I'm level with her.

"Something has come up. I need you to get the duffel bag i hid under your bed and bring it to me. We are going to leave for a while."

"Okay." I watch as she walks into her bedroom. I stand up and turn to Laura.

"What's going on? Why are you leaving?" she says.

"Let's just say my past has come back to haunt me." I say, trying to avoid the conversation. But Laura doesn't give up.

"Is it Fang?" Laura is the only person I have told about Fang. She is my only friend I can tell everything to.

"No, he decided to drop by for a visit before I went to the diner. It's someone else."

"Oh," she says, realizing not to press anymore questions on me.

I pull out my wallet to pay Laura but she stops me. I look up to her and she says, "Keep it. I didn't work long enough anyway." She gives me a small smile.

I smile back and give her a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

She hugs me back tightly. "Just call if you need anything."

"Of course." We let go and turn to see Skai standing in the hallway. She walks up to me with her duffel bag. I take the bag and look to make sure it has everything in it. When I first moved in to the apartment with Skai, I packed a duffel bag with everything she might need if we ever need to leave ina rush or get into a situation like we are currently.

I pick up Skai and set her on my hip. I lean down and pick up both duffel bags and sling them over my shoulder. I proceed to walk out of my apartment with Laura at my heels. She turns to lock the door but I stop her.

"Don't lock it. If they want anything, they can walk right in."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah. There's nothing really left for them to take. I'm not gonna be there, obviously." I turn and continue walking down the hall of the building. We reach the elevator and I put Skai down. I can only carry so much at one time. Besides, I'm going to need to carry her for the 30 minute flight to the house since she doesn't know how to fly yet.

Skai stands quietly in the elevator, knowing that I was not in a good mood and shouldn't really say anything. She may be only 4 years old, but she is smart. A lot like her father...

The elevator reaches the ground floor and the doors open. Outside stands Dylan talking to our doorman, Phil. "Crap," I mumble under my breath. I quickly pick up Skai and quietly walk out of the elevator. I look at Laura. _Distract him, _I mouth to her. She nods her head in understanding. I watch as she walks to the nearest vending machine and gets a soda. When she pulls it out of the machine, she shakes it to build the carbonation. I quietly begin to walk out of the building as she goes up to the desk.

"Hey, Phil. Who is this?" She asks as she walks over. "New resident?"

"No, Laura. This man was looking for Max. Have you seen her?" Phil asks. He then looks in my direction. His eyes widen a fraction and I lift my finger to my lips indicating not to say anything. He must see the frantic look in my eyes because he just turns back to Dylan and Laura.

"Actually, I think she just went up to her apartment." Laura replies. "But, I'm pretty sure she has to put Skai down for a nap. So you may not want to go up there." At that moment she opens the bottle and it sprays all over Dylan.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims. "I am so sorry! Stupid machines shake the bottles. I should have known better!" That's when I make my escape out the door. I run with Skai in my arms down the street and around the corner, backtracking the way I had came 5 years ago when I ran from the flock. I soon become tired and ditch Skai's bag. I have enough in mine for the both of us.

I soon reach the clearing and put Skai down. "Here, get on my back. We are going for a little fly to Daddy's." She quickly climbs up on my back so I can give her a piggy back. "Hold tight. And whatever you do, don't let go." I turn back to look at her over my shoulder. She nods her head in response. I take a fast running start and lift myself into the sky. Her grip on me tightens greatly and I carry us into the clouds.

**-LINE BREAK-**

We have been flying for about 25 minutes when it comes into view. The little house we bought after Itex was destroyed. "See that little house down there, baby?" I shout to Skai over the howl of the wind.

"Yeah."

"That's where Daddy lives."

"Woah!" She becomes excited to see Fang again. I hate to say it, but I am, too.

I begin to slow down and land in front of the house. Skai climbs off my back and I take her little hand in mine. "Are you ready to meet the rest of your family? Your aunts and uncles?"

She nods frantically as we approach the front door. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm scared to see how everyone is going to react. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Skai tightens her grip on my hand and I look down at her.

"I'm scared, Mommy." She says quietly. She tries to act tough all the time. But even I know that there are somethings that may be a lot to handle.

"Me too, baby. Me too." And then the door opens.

"Max?" A small voice asks.

"Hey, Angel." I reply, smiling a little.

**That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffy but you will definitely like the next chapter. All I can say is one word: FAX. My updates aren't going to be very often because my best friend i was co writing this story with moved to Texas. :'( Sucks to be a military child. Anyway, review and I will update as soon as I can! **

**~Dauntlessreader**


	5. Chapter 4

**_I have some answers to reviews that have been posted. If you posted a review and I messaged you an answer, that was because I had time to answer or because I wanted to go into detail. These answers are for the people who reviewed and I have a basic answer or you don't have an account with . Also, please, if you are going to review and you don't have an account, please review with some type of name. I don't care if it isn't your name or if it is a fictional character name, please just put some kind of name that way when I answer in a post like this, I can address you properly and you know that I am answer you question. For now, I will just put the question and my answer below it. _**

**_Q: Can you get with your friend like once a week then it will be a chapter per week,you must miss her. I'm so sorry for u._**

**_A: I can't get with my friend because he lives in Fort Hood, TX where as I live all the way on Fort Knox, KY. So it wouldn't really work out that well. _**

**_Q: Are you a military child or is your friend a military child?_**

**_A: We are both military children. Both of our dads work in the army so we both have to go through the same problems of military life as teenagers._**

**_Q: get your friends e-mail!_**

**_A: I can't exactly get his email because he doesn't have one as I recall. Also, he has told me to go on without him and figure out a way to put the story together because he is not able to help. He really wishes he could though. _**

**_Okay, on with the chapter! _**

**Fang POV**

We are all sitting on the couch watching TV. Angel is sitting, cuddled up next to me. Just like Max, I have always kind of thought of Angel as my daughter. I care about her like she is. Angel is about 12 now. Nudge is going on 17. Gazzy going on 13. Iggy and I are both 21. So, that makes Max 21 as well. And then there is the new baby of the family. My baby girl, Skai who is 4 years old. I am pretty excited for the Flock to see Max and meet Skai. I just don't know how they are going to react.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a knocking at the door. "I got it!" Angel shouts and jumps from the couch. We all slowly stand up to follow her when we hear her ask, "Max?" We all look at each other as she replies, "Hey, Angel." Then we all run for the door.

I get there first because, well, I'm just awesome like that. I know, I'm so full of myself. Anyway, we all reach the door and Max is standing there with SKai at her side, holding her hand. I can't help but notice that Skai seems a little scared. She is clinging to Max like her life depended on it. I just kind of stand there for a minute staring at Max in the doorway. Then I realize that we should probably let them in.

I walk up to the door and pull it open a little wider. "Daddy!" Skai screams. I bend down and she runs straight into my arms. I stand with her in my arms, her face buried in my neck. I turn and all of the Flock's faces are facing me, jaws on the ground. I decide to ignore them and turn back to Max.

"Do you need help with anything?" I ask.

"No." She replies shortly. I move out of the way to let her walk in.

She slowly steps into the house and the rest of the Flock is still staring at her with their mouths open. "Close your mouths guys. You may catch flies." All the jaws snap shut but they don't stop staring. Except Iggy of course, he is kinda just staring off into space. But, he still isn't saying anything. _That's a first. _I think to myself. Nudge is the first of them to say anything.

"We missed you." She says quietly. Then slowly approaches Max, who seems to have tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around Max's waist and Max drops the duffel bag she was carrying to hug her back. A single tear falls from her eye and it trails slowly down her cheek. I feel bad that I can't go up to her and comfort her like I want to.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. Skai is still tucked into my neck and I feel her breathing even out. _She must have fallen asleep. _I remove myself from the group and go into my room. I slowly lay Skai down on my bed and pull a blanket over her. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you." I whisper. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake. I stand straight and turn towards the door.

When I walk into the living room, everyone has engaged in a Flock hug. Everyone seems to be crying. I stand of to the side and then slowly walk up and wrap myself into the hug. I'm not much of a hugger, but today was a special day. Max had come home. And she was staying.

After the hug fest, everyone sat down in the living room. It's quiet for a minute before Gazzy speaks up. "Why? Why did you leave us?"

Max looks at me for a minute like she is expecting me to say something but I just nod at her. "You mean," Max says looking back at the flock. "Fang didn't tell you?"

"He told us that you left and had baby." Angel says. "But, he didn't really explain much."

Max takes a deep breath and starts. "I'm going to give you guys the short-ish version. I gave Fang the long one this morning." She turns back to me and smiles. "I don't think he really appreciated that." She turns back to face the rest of the Flock's waiting faces. "The morning I left, I found out that I was pregnant. With Fang's baby." Max looks around for a minute then looks at me, her eyes full of confusion.

"Oh," I say stupidly. "She fell asleep so I put her in my room." Max nods and turns back to the flock.

"So, when I found out, I basically freaked out. I mean, 16 and pregnant? This isn't MTV. I walked out of the bathroom, packed a bag, and wrote a quick note. I was crying the entire time. I didn't want to leave you guys. Believe me. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I was basically living out of hotels the first 4 or 5 months I was pregnant with Skai. That doesn't look very good to the public. A 16 year old girl, about 5 months pregnant, and living out of hotels. Then I found the diner and applied for a job as a waitress. I started working there when I was going on 6 months. When I hit 7 months, a co-worker found me an apartment complex that I live in- well, used to, I guess. I had Skai shortly after I moved into the apartment. Then we started living a normal life. I was a single mom with an infant living in a little apartment and working at a diner. I was a stay at home mom until Skai was iold enough to go to daycare. Then, I enrolled Skai in pre-school only a couple months ago. Then Fang showed up this morning. He had no idea," She turns back to me and our eyes lock, hers with tears threatening to fall. "And I am so sorry he didn't know. A father should know about his daughter. And she didn't know about her dad. I didn't talk to her about it. Until she brought it up this morning right before Fang showed up. She was so ecstatic when she met her dad. I have never seen her as happy as she was this morning." She smiles at me through the couple tears that fell. I reach over and wipe one off her cheek with my thumb. She turns back to the Flock. "And I'm sorry you guys had no idea. I was just so scared about how you would react. I'm so sorry."

By the end of Max's speech, almost everyone in the room has tears in their eyes. Even me. Yeah, yeah. Fang the emotionless rock tearing up. But this is my family, not strangers. I can let a little emotion show. I reach over and wrap Max in my arms. The rest of the Flock stays distant because they probably know that Max and I need a moment. I let a few tears fall when I hug her. I can feel my shirt slowly getting wet from her tears.

"Mommy?" We all turn towards the doorway and see Skai standing there rubbing her eyes sleepily. Max slowly removes herself from me but I leave my arm around her waist. "Mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad?" Max rubs the tears from her eyes.

"No, baby. Mommy is just really happy that she is with her family again."

Skai walks over and sits in Max's lap. I run my free hand through her long, black hair. She definitely got that from me since Max is blonde. She turns and looks at me. "I love you, too, Daddy." l can't help but smile and wrap her in a hug. Hearing her say that makes me so happy. I pull away, still smiling. I look over at Max. She is smiling so big I can see all of her teeth.

"Do you want me to bring your bag to your room?" I ask, standing up from the couch.

"Sure. I'll help unpack. It is my stuff after all." She says. Skai climbs off her lap and reaches for her hand. "Skai, why don't you stay here and talk with your Aunties and Uncles. I'm sure they really want to meet you." Skai is reluctant but slowly nods her head and sits back on the couch. I grab the bag and start walking to Max's room with her on my heels.

We reach the door and I slowly turn the knob. Everything is the way she left it 5 years before. Not a single thing was touched. Nobody would go in her room or dare touch her door. We had lost our leader and nobody wanted to be reminded. The door had been shut and left untouched for 5 years. I could tell it seemed a shock to Max because I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Nobody came in here after you left." I say. "Occasionally I would come in and clean it up a little so it wasn't dusty and gross. Otherwise, it was left untouched." Max is slowly walking through the room, drifting her hand lightly over her dresser.

"I missed it so much." She says almost inaudibly. She looks over at her nightstand and sees the picture of her and I. She slowly walks over and picks it up. It's a nice picture. It's the two of us at the beach. I think either Ella or Angel took the picture because in the picture we are in each other's arms and kissing. Our eyes are closed and we seem so happy. "I missed you the most." She says quietly.

"Why didn't you take the picture with you?" I ask as I walk up behind her, setting the bag on her bed. "It hurt when I would come in here to clean and see that there. I would remember and have to leave before I was finished."

"I didn't want Skai to see it and start asking questions sooner then I was ready to take them." She says. "It's not like I didn't have pictures at all. You saw the one of the Flock. I look at it everyday before work. I remembered to pack it when we left the apartment. I still have it with me."

"But, didn't she ask questions? If she saw it, weren't we in the back of the photo?"

"She never saw that picture. She saw different ones. Us watching a movie in the living room, playing board games, wrestling. All kinds of pictures, just not that one."

I reach out and wrap my arms around her waist. She instantly leans into me. "I will be the best father I can be. I've already missed 4 years. I don't want to miss another day. I also want us to be the way we used to be. Together."

I hear her slowly exhale in my arms. "Fang," She starts slowly shaking her head. "I don't know. I want to but with Skai-"

I cut her off. "We can be parents together. Not a couple that broke up and have to take turns with our own kid. I don't want to go through that. I couldn't. It would be too hard. Please. Can we at least try?"

"We can try to be like we used to be. Because, I love you, too." She says as turns in my arms and wraps them around my waist. She leans up and kisses me. Then we hear a giggle from the doorway.

We turn and see Skai standing there giggling. Then she turns and runs. I look down at Max who is smiling and lean my forehead against hers. _I have a daughter, _I think. _And I will be the best dad I can. I will not fail. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Max POV**

Skai and I have been with the Flock for about a week now and I can tell that Skai loves living with everyone. She has only known her dad for a week and is already a Daddy's Girl. Fang gives her pretty much whatever she wants. For example, the other day Skai was basically on a sugar high. When I grabbed her out of the air when she started flying around the house I asked her why she was acting the way she was. She said, "I asked Daddy for a sugar stick at the zoo and he said I could have one! So, I grabbed a plastic tube and filled it all the way to the top of the different flavors!" She then squirmed out of my arms and continued to fly around the house and bounce off the walls, literally. I scolded Fang for giving our daughter a sugar high and told him that he can't give her everything, that there has to be boundaries. Here is how it went...

_Flashback_

_"Fang!" I shout. I storm into the kitchen and see him cooking pasta at the stove._

_"Yes?" He asks innocently. Psh, innocent. Yeah right._

_"Did you give our daughter an extra large sugar tube at the zoo today?"_

_"Noo..." He drawled. I gave him my best mom glare. "Okay, yes."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because she asked and I don't like to say no to her. It makes me feel so guilty when she gets upset like that. And she gives me these Bambi eyes that I_ **swear** _Angel and Nudge taught her."_

_"Fang, you have to learn to say no. It may make her upset but if you don't say no she will become a spoiled brat and hard to deal with. If we tell her she can do whatever she wants, she could disrespect us when she becomes a teenager and she will fight us on everything. We have to set up boundaries and discipline her. I understand it's hard to say no, believe me I know. But we have to do it." _

_Fang says nothing for a minute and then looks up from the stove. "But it's hard!" He whines. I can't help but laugh and walk toward him. I wrap my arms around his waist. He stops with the pasta and turns in my arms. He drops his arms around my waist and I raise mine around his neck. _

_"I know it's hard. But whining is not needed. Do we have a deal? We can't let Skai have everything." _

_"Yeah, deal. But one condition." I can see the mischevious look in his eyes._

_"What?" I ask carefully._

_"I want a kiss. Right here." He says while tapping his index finger against his cheek. I laugh and lean forward to press a kiss to his cheek. He turns so my lips hit his. I quickly pull away. _

_"Hey! That's cheating!" I whine._

_"You were too slow." He says as he leans forward and presses hip lips to mine again._

_End of Flashback_

So far, our deal has been pretty effective. Fang has put Skai into time-out 3 times since that day and she hasn't gotten away with anything. But, that doesn't mean she still isn't a Daddy's Girl.

Right now we are watching a movie on the couch and relaxing. It's just Skai, Fang and myself. Skai is sitting in between Fang and I so I can't snuggle with him (Insert sad face here). We are watching Dumbo so there shouldn't be much of the movie left considering it's only about an hour long and we are about 45-50 minutes in. Skai is starting to drift off on the couch. I can tell she is fighting to stay awake. Fang can see it, too. I reach over and grab the remote to turn the movie off while Fang gets up from the couch and pulls Skai into his arms. This is such a Kodak picture moment. Fang is holding Skai in his arms while she curls into his neck, her face buried. She is already wearing pajamas all prepared for bed. I clean up the popcorn and drinks as Fang walks down the hall to the spare room that has been turned into Skai's bedroom. I tip toe down the hall and watch him tuck her into bed. She rolls herself into the blankets and clutches the stuffed bear she got at the zoo. I watch as Fang leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers quietly, "Good night, Baby. I love you." I just about well up with tears. I never thought I would see Fang, of all people, tucking a toddler into bed, kissing her forehead, and whispering that he loves her. I see Fang start to turn so I dash down the hall back to the kitchen and start putting the popcorn bowl into the dishwasher. I'm just closing the dishwasher when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey," Fang whispers in my ear.

"Hey." I reply. We drift into a slightly awkward silence.

"I know you were in the doorway when I was tucking Skai in." He says quietly.

"You do?" I ask, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're not as quiet as you think."

"Oops." Another awkward silence.

"Ya know, we haven't really had any alone time since before..." He trails off. I know what he means. Before I left.

I take his hand and start walking down the hall to our bedroom. It has been a while since we had alone time to just be together and do what teenagers do. Even though, we are 20 years old. But we missed the other teenage years we could have had has a couple. And it's my fault we didn't have that time to be together. In that moment I make a split second decision. I stop walking, drop his hand, and throw my arms around his neck to kiss him.

He seems startled at first but then quickly regains himself by kissing back and putting his hands on my hips. I feel his grip on my hips tighten and then he is pushing me back against the wall. His hands roam my sides and then I feel them drifting down to my thighs. He grips my thighs as I lift myself and wrap my legs around his waist. Now I am pushed between Fang and the wall. I feel his tongue drift over my bottom lip and open my mouth to give him access. We immediately begin to battle for dominance. He wins. I'm starting to run out of air so I pull back and feel his lips go to my neck. I feel his tongue swirl over the skin and he bites down slightly. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning loudly. He stops kissing my neck and goes back to my lips as he pulls me off the wall but doesn't set me down. He just walks us into our bedroom, shuts the door, and drops on to the bed not once breaking our kiss. He lays me down and then carefully lays on top of me so he doesn't crush me. I'm holding the back of his head, my fingers tangled in his soft, black hair as he kisses me. He trails a path of soft kisses across my jawline and down my neck to my pulse point where he begins to slowly suck on the skin there. Eventually he begins to get rougher and I feel his teeth against the skin on my neck. With the door shut I know nobody can hear us so I allow my self to moan. I can feel Fang smile against my skin. Cocky little bastard... I feel him pull away to examine my neck and then his lips pull into his signature smirk. He didn't... I push against his chest so he lets me up and race to the bathroom. There it is. A big hickey on my neck. I leave the bathroom fuming. Fang is laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, smiling at me.

"How am I supposed to hide this?!" I ask.

"Easy," He says. "You don't."

"What do you mean I don't? Skai will as questions about it. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, Mommy fell on her neck and got a boo boo.'? And we both know Iggy will have his comments!"

"Don't worry about it. Just come lay down and go to sleep." He pulls back the covers as I walk over and crawl into bed. I turn on my side away from Fang, but that doesn't stop him. He wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me against his chest. I feel him lightly kiss the back of my neck. "Good night." He whispers.

"Night."

"I love you." He says against my neck.

I close my eyes and relax in his embrace. "I love you, too." I reply quietly as the darkness of sleep consumes me.

**Got some sexy Faxness in there! Can Fang get some love for being such an awesome dad?! I just thought put some of that in there would be adorable! Sorry it's been so long since my update. My friend is getting ready to move away and we just got back from vacation and I've been going to movies lately so I'm just so consumed in my life right now. Even though I don't have much of a life... My next update I will explain the whole Dylan situation and maybe put some more Faxness in there! So make sure to look out for that! **

**Have you seen TFIOS yet?! Talk about feels! Even my dad cried! It was a sobfest in the theatre! It was so good! Definitely not the same as the book but it was still really good! That's about all I've got to say so R&R!**

**~Dauntlessreader**


End file.
